1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical practice information management system for managing a medical practice such as blood transfusion operated for a patient and a medical practice operation assistance terminal such as mobile information terminal for use in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical practices are provided for a patient in a hospital. Various systems are developed for assisting such medical practices.
As such a system, a system disclosed by a below noted patent document 1 configures a subsystem installed close to a hospital section (simply “section” hereinafter unless otherwise noted), where a medical practice is carried out, and enables to input information about the operation being completed through the subsystem.
[Patent document 1] Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-252064 “Hospital information system”
The system disclosed by the patent document 1 makes it possible to grasp a progress of medical practice, et cetera, in real time or semi-real time by installing a subsystem close to a section where the medical practice is carried out. Among medical practices, however, some are desired to be responsive to an order change relating to the medical practice for example as a result of referring to the medical practice prior to carrying out such as blood transfusion.